spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Sphere
The Earth Sphere is a regional location featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam Series. and the Galactic century Gundam series as well. This regional location is a actual place in real life and its called the Earth Moon System. History * 1957 and 1958 - the first artifical satilites. (real world) * 1950s and 1960s - first photo grapha of the far side of the moon and the first artficial-trans-cis-lunar voyayes too place as well as the first arificial landings on the moon.(real world) * 1961 and 1962 - first Orbital Earth space voyages were completed.(real world) * 1968 CE - first maned trans-cis-lunar space voyage was completed. (real world) * 1969 CE - first manned moon landing.(real world) * 1975 CE - first meeting of local aliens in space when americans and russians were able to dock ships in earth orbit. The two factions one allied and the other russian which was neutral in global affairs had a meeting, a greeting, and shook hands and then departed. although by the 2010 to 2020 period the americans and the russians having meetings in space was common place but some of the first japanese astronauts flew in this time period.(real world) * 2003 CE - first chinese manned space mission.(real world) * 2008 to 2013 CE - the Asian space race. Indians, Chinese, and Japanese all compete for glory in the space program to acieve space mission first's for the contenent of Asia. the Indians discover water on the moon and also confirming the clementine mission speculations, the chinese probe the lunar surfact, the japanese leave the earth-moon system and become the first country to do a samlpe return mission from a asteroid, the Chinese become the 3rd country to build and occupy a manned space station, the japanese aquire the first orbital laboratory, and the indians plan to have manned mission on the moon by 2025 all occur in this time period.(real world) * 2013 CE - the international space station is completed after construction began in 1998. (Real world) * 2015 CE- The USA began construction of Olympus Base. (Trinity Universe) * 2020 CE- work begins on the first colonies in the lagrangian points of the Earth-Moon system.(Mobile suit Gundam universe) * 2031 CE - March 18: The United States christens Olympus Base, established near Luna's south pole.[3][4][5][6](Tinity Universe) * 2040 CE - By this year, the United States has fully-functioning, virtually independent site — Olympus — on Luna.[3] (Trinity Universe) * 2045 CE- the AD or CE calenders are discontinued and then begins a 15 year period where no calenders are in use to record time. (Mobile suit gundam universe) * 1 UC and 2060 CE- after 40 years the first lagrangian point colonies are started and the UC calender is started. (Mobile Suit Gundam Universe) * 2 UC and 2063 CE - July: The Earth has Space hotels also known as Orbital colonies, and off-world colonies for wealthy space tourists, also a recent space mission to Saturans moon titan revealed the exsitance of bacterial life forms that eat hydro-carbons for food are discovered and named Tribbles by the Media. (Burn Cycle universe) * 9 UC to 11 UC and 2069 to 2071 - tyco city was founded - about tyco city Tycho City was a city on Luna. This colony was founded between 2069 and 2071. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone", okudagram; [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Trek:_First_Contact Star Trek: First Contact]; ENT: "Terra Nova") * 11 UC and - 2071 - In, Deron Warner was born in the city of tyco city. he becomes yet another so called space-noid earthling acording to the gundam wing universe. (TNG-R: "The Neutral Zone", okudagram) * In the late 21st century, Brian Vogt Raymond was born in this city. (TNG-R: "The Neutral Zone", okudagram) * 55 UC and 2115 CE a round obout this year - Grissom Colony's dome is rebuilt. about grissom colony - Grissom colony was a domed Luna mining colony located near the moon's north pole and included a water mining operation at Malibu station. In the late 21nd Century, the colony's dome failed causing explosive decompression throughout the colony. Only through the actions of Lee Crawford enabled some of the colonists to survive, making him well known on Earth for decades as "The Hero of Grissom". Unfortunately for Crawford however, his wife did not survive the disaster. By 2115, the dome had been rebuilt, however newer structures tended to sprawl (babylon 5) outside and around the dome, for fear of being caught in another disaster * 76 UC and 2136 CE- a breif war in the Earth-Moon system takes place. * 77 UC to 78 UC and 2137 and 2138 CE- a breif one year war in the Earth-Sphere occurs. around april Side 6 declares Neutrality. * mid 2100's century the space born or spacenoid , Steve Miller Raymond was born in the city of tyco city on the moon. (TNG-R: "The Neutral Zone", okudagram) * 203 UC and 2263 CE- some of the last events of the UC calender are known to happen in this year. * by 2475 CE - the moon as many humanoid settlements where a great variety of alien species live. by this period a place called Tyco city exsits. (star trek universe) Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Locations Category:Allied Faction Category:Allied location Category:Star Trek